<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Voicemail by Dinku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643972">The Voicemail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku'>Dinku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Misplaced Anger, Short One Shot, Soft sex, Unexpected Date, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The stress and humiliation Takemura endured after falling from the grace of Arasaka has taken a large toll on him. </p>
<p>In a moment of anger and hatred, Takemura leaves a hostile voicemail on V’s holo, not expecting the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableMouse/gifts">MiserableMouse</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks so much for your comment @MiserableMouse !</p>
<p>It's not exactly what you asked for in your comment but I hope you like it nonetheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been roughly 5 days since Takemura’s fall from ranks in Arasaka, he went from high-class hotels and expensive meals to squatting in an abandoned apartment and eating horrible All-Foods burritos. </p>
<p>His only connection now was V, an honor-less thief, who would drop by often to bring Takamura his burritos and talk business.</p>
<p>Leaning out the window looking down onto the street, Takemura finished the small bottle of tequila he had found in the room. He then began to brew in anger over his situation, turning his anger on V. Why did that fucking honor-less murderer make it out mostly unscathed? </p>
<p>Yes, he had the Relic stuck in his head but at least he had all his implants, money, apartment, had his fucking life still.</p>
<p>Takemura slammed the empty tequila bottle to the ground, letting it shatter while he opened up his holo, the alcohol convincing him calling V was a good idea. </p>
<p>Starting to pace the room, Takemura wasn’t sure what he was going to say but his feelings were ready to overflow and needed release. </p>
<p>Anger ripped through Takemura’s chest as he heard V’s voicemail answer, V had ignored his call. The moment the voicemail beeped letting him begin his message Takemura unleashed his anger into it. </p>
<p>“Listen here V,—”</p>
<p>———————————— </p>
<p>“—You cry about the parasite in your brain yet you do nothing but fuck around! Your an insufferable <em>kusottare</em>, <em>kutabare</em>!” The voicemail clicked off. </p>
<p>V and Johnny looked at one another in shock after listening to Takemura’s voicemail as they lounged in his apartment. He hadn’t been able to answer him earlier due to the day’s high stealth job, which ended in ruins after he had been spotted. </p>
<p>“...I’m gonna go kick his fucking ass,” V said, getting up from his bed and re-dressing himself. </p>
<p>“Hell fucking yeah, I've been waiting for you to say that for a while now” Johnny glitched over next to V from his spot on the couch and gave him a thumbs up. </p>
<p>“Mother fucker wants me to talk to fucking Hanako, yet he fucking calls me to bitch me out, call me names like a fucking child“ V grabs his jacket and punched the apartment door open, beginning to grumble in anger as he made his way down to the garage. </p>
<p>“Calling me a fucking <em>shithead</em> and telling me to <em>drop dead</em>, he better be ready to fucking eat his words” Sitting on his bike V kicked it to life and sped off to Takemura’s apartment, brewing in his anger. </p>
<p>———————————</p>
<p>Once V arrived at Takemura’s apartment he wasted no time in banging on his door yelling for Takemura. </p>
<p>“Open the fucking door Takemura!” </p>
<p>
  <em>Bang</em><br/>
<em>Bang</em><br/>
<em>Bang</em>
</p>
<p>“Takemura! Open this door so I can kick your ass!” </p>
<p>
  <em>Bang</em><br/>
<em>Bang</em><br/>
<em>Bang</em>
</p>
<p>“This mother fucker” V stuck his fingers between the door and it’s frame and forced it open, stepping inside. V goes to yell once more but stops himself upon seeing Takemura fast sleep on the couch, hair free of its bun surrounding his face. Empty alcohol bottles on the floor surrounding him. </p>
<p>“Punch him to wake him up,” Johnny said while he glitched into existence next to V </p>
<p>“Shut up, I’m not gonna do that. He’s obviously been on some kinda bender. Must have been drunk when he called me earlier” V strides over to Takemura and kneels down next to him.  </p>
<p>“Hey...hey, wake up shit head,” V says while giving his shoulder a gentle shake. Takemura groans softly but slowly opens his eyes looking at V. </p>
<p>“V, you are here,” Takemura said, his accent thicker from his drunkenness. </p>
<p>“Yeah I am, you left me a pretty fucked up voicemail so I drove here to kick your ass” V responded while helping him sit up </p>
<p>“Ah yes, I am sorry, it was a moment of weakness. I regret my actions, please forgive me” Takemura hung his head in shame, face red with embarrassment. V sighed and patted his shoulder. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, I won’t kick your ass <em>this time</em>” V said jokingly. Takemura smiled and pushed his hair back before looking back at the ground obviously upset. </p>
<p>“.....Are you okay Goro? It’s unlike you to drink like this” V asked. </p>
<p>Takemura looked at V from the side of his eye at the use of his first name, an attempt from V to break their barriers. He thought for a moment before shaking his head. </p>
<p>“No, no I’m not” Takemura sat back in his seat, and sighed. “Not two weeks ago I was in Japan, eating the freshest of ingredients, sleeping in luxurious hotels, doing my duties honorably. But now...” he gestured around the room. “Now I’m squatting in an abandoned apartment while I eat chemical-filled garbage... Iv lost my whole life V” He put his face in his hands feeling defeated. </p>
<p>“Oh, boo fucking hoo,” Johnny said while materializing on the couch across from V “bitching about the silver spoon ripped from his mouth, fucking cry me a river” </p>
<p>V ignored him and rubbed Takemura’s shoulder, thinking for a moment, Johnny scoffed at his thought. </p>
<p>“No, that’s a fucking dumb idea V. It’s a waste of time, money, and energy,” Johnny said knowing V’s plan but was ignored once again. </p>
<p>“Takemura” V said while taking Takemura’s chin in his hand turning his face to him “why don’t I take you to Konpeki Plaza for a night? Hm? I know they have luxury food, you can sleep in a nice bed, and we’ll have drinks at the bar. Give you one last taste of luxury” </p>
<p>“The damn corpos not even gonna sleep with you, V! You get nothing from this deal. it’s all loss, no gain” Johnny said angrily while crossing his arms sitting back. </p>
<p>“You would take me to Konpeki? Why?” Takemura asked unsure of V’s motive. </p>
<p>“Well, one-I’m dying and have never been to Konpeki not on a job and two-I have some extra money. The real question would be, why not?”  V replied giving Takemura a warm smile in which he returned. </p>
<p>“I’d like that, thank you V,” Takemura said while giving V a small bow. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow 5 pm, I’ll be here to pick you up on the arch. Okay?” V asked </p>
<p>“Yes," Takemura nodded "Tomorrow at 5”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know technically you can't re-enter Konpeki Plaza after the heist but it's fanfiction so *shrugs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing outside his apartment Takemura began to worry as he waited for V. Going to Konpeki Plaza seemed like a good idea, but what if there was trouble? What if something goes amiss then he and V must fight for their lives? Konpeki had a strict no-weapons policy they would be completely vulnerable. </p><p>He was brought from his thoughts as he heard the roar of V's arch fast approaching. Looking down the street he saw V speeding towards him before skidding to a stop next to Takemura. It was only then, as V pulled up, did Takemura realize he would have to ride bitch, something he’s never done before. </p><p>“Come on Goro, daylights running out and I’d like to check into the room already” V called over the roar of his bike. </p><p>“I must sit behind you?” Takemura questioned. </p><p>“Yes, yes you do, come on I won’t bite you” V smiled and patted the seat behind him.  </p><p>Takemura felt slightly embarrassed but did as he was told and sat on the bike behind V.</p><p>“You should hold on if you don’t wanna fall,” V said as he revved the engine for emphasis.</p><p>“Uhh, what do I hold onto?” Takemura asked in confusion, V laughed as if the answer was obvious. </p><p>“You can either hold onto me or the seat,” V said as he started to speed off, forcing Takemura to make a decision. </p><p>Not wanting to slip off the bike like he already was Takemura wrapped his arms around V’s waist and held onto him, the informality of the situation making his face slightly red. </p><p>As the two drove to Konpeki Plaza V could feel Takemura become slightly more relaxed. He shifted his body against V’s and even put his head on V’s back, most likely to shield his hair and head from the wind. Arriving in the front of the plaza, V tossed his keys for the arch to the valet outside as he and Takemura walked inside and through security. </p><p>“Welcome to Konpeki Plaza” The receptionist gave a small bow “how can we help you today?” </p><p>“I have a reservation for Vincent, one night one day” V replied, the women nodded and began to type into her computer. After a few moments, she confirms the reservation and gives V two room cards. </p><p>“These cards will give you access to all the hotel’s amenities including our synthetic hot springs and rooftop bar. Please enjoy your stay with us here at Konpeki Plaza” The receptionist smiled at V and bowed to him, V bowed back and lead Takemura away and to the elevators. </p><p>“Vincent? I have not heard this name before” Takemura said to V eyeing him. </p><p>“Heh, yeah, It’s my real name V is an alias” V called the elevator down to them. </p><p>“You get to know my first name and utilize it, yet you keep me in the dark on yours?” </p><p>“Well it’s typically something I reserve for very close friends and V’s a better name for Night City than Vincent was” </p><p>“Hm...” Takemura nodded, wishing V would let him use his real name. </p><p>"....Do you want to use my real name?" V questioned, seeing Takemura pout ever so slightly, he turns to V perking up slightly and nods.</p><p>"I do" </p><p>"Alright, go wild" V chuckled. </p><p>Soon arriving at their room, V pushed the door open to their luxurious room. It contained a wide window that overlooked the beautiful water below, one large bed in the center, and an array of alcohols lined the countertop. </p><p>Walking inside V dropped his bag at the edge of the bed and flopped face down into it, letting out a loud obnoxious groan. </p><p>“OoOOoOoooh!! This bed is so fucking nice” He said muffled from the bedsheets. </p><p>Takemura dropped his bag on the couch while walking over to the window, peering out of it. The world far below them was busy as usual, but for the first time in what felt like years, Takemura didn't care. </p><p>“What are our plans?” He asked V while still looking out. </p><p>“I made dinner reservations for us at 8 but I’m going to the synth hot springs now,” V said while sliding out of the bed and rummaging through his bag. </p><p>“You made us dinner reservations?” Takemura turned from the window and looked at V. Surprised to find the merc had put more thought into the night than he had known. </p><p>“Yeah, 8 o'clock at the hotel’s restaurant,” V said casually. “And I also made appointments for us at the spa tomorrow. Never been to one before so why not?” V shrugged as he put his clothes away in the hotel's closet, Takemura smiled widely to himself and turned back to the window. </p><p>“You are a fucking simp, V,” Johnny said while glitching into existence next to the closet, V shook his head. </p><p>“I don’t know what that is, I don’t know your fucking old person slang” V retorted and shut the closet doors. </p><p>“I’m saying you're doing all this for nothing, shit head, you’re not gonna fuck him” </p><p>“Maybe I don’t want him to, Johnny. You think of that? Not everything has to be motivated by destroying corporations and sex” </p><p>“So what is your motivation? You got a little crush?” Johnny crossed his arm and looked at V over his glasses. </p><p>“Fuck off, You're making me look like a cyberpsycho standing here and just staring at the closet” V turned his back to Johnny ignoring his question, and walked to the door, heading for the synth hot springs. </p><p>“V,” Takemura said, stopping V from leaving. “Would you mind if I joined you?” </p><p>—————————————————</p><p>The synth hot spring was a decent replica of the real ones back in Japanese, Takemura had to admit. There were of course obvious mistakes here or there but he had decided not to bring them up to V, instead, letting it go for the first time in a long time. </p><p>He sat lounging with his nose just above the water listening to V, who sat next to him, talk about his work and the leads he had on the Relic. </p><p>He had never taken the time to look at V, really look at him, only now noticing how handsome he was. Admiring V’s muscular physique and the way his muscles flex under his skin as he moved in the water. Takemura had become slightly mesmerized by him, not only was he handsome but incredibly caring and thoughtful, unlike anyone he’s ever known in Arasaka. </p><p>Letting his mind wander to more inappropriate thoughts Takemura grew curious as to what it felt like to touch his skin..... kiss his lips.... even bend him over.  </p><p>“—-so what do you think, Takemura?....... Takemura??” V asked again while turning to him, seeing that his mind was obviously on other things V gave his leg a light kick under the water. “Goro I’m talking to you” </p><p>“What?” Takemura said while rising out of the water to speak, suddenly coming back to reality. </p><p>“I was asking you what you thought of Konpeki, gonk”</p><p>“Oh yes,” Takemura cleared his throat trying to gain his composure “Konpeki is nice. Not as nice as Japan, of course, but nice nonetheless”  Takemura replied while moving slightly closer to V, pressing their naked thighs against one another. </p><p>“V.... why did you take me here?” He asked </p><p>“Hmm? Oh well.... like I said in the apartment, I have the money right now and I’ll be gone soon so” V shrugs “why not?” </p><p>“Yes but, is that all?” Takemura pressed wanting to uncover any malice in V, instead, V made a slightly embarrassed face. </p><p>“Well.... Part of it is because I know your hurting Goro,” V said honestly as he looked at Takemura in the eyes. </p><p>“Seeing you drunk on that dirty couch yesterday, you were so heartbroken.... so lost... it made me upset." V shifted in the water to face Takemura more. "You were just collateral damage in this whole fucking mess Goro, you deserve better than what happened to you” V looked down into the water recalling the disaster that was the heist.  </p><p>“So do you, Vincent,” Takemura said as he took V’s chin in his hand turning him to face him once more. “A thoughtful person like you deserves better than what is offered in Night City and you also deserve better than what happened to you”  He looked at V in the eyes earnestly.</p><p>Leaning in Takemura closed the space between them, kissing V’s lips softly. The two kissed for a moment before V feels himself get pulled against Takemura, the older man wrapping his arm V’s waist to bring him closer.</p><p>V begins moving to sit on Takemura’s lap when suddenly, someone loudly cleared their throat for attention. </p><p>“Ah-hem!” </p><p>Takemura pulled away from V, slightly annoyed, to see who had cleared their throat at them. Finding a few Tyger Claw goons had stepped into the synth hot springs area with towels around their waists. </p><p>“Beat it, Tyger Claws need this room for business.” One of the men said while jutting his thumb toward the door. Takemura began to give a pissed-off retort, only stopping when V put his hand on his chest. </p><p>“Let’s delta Goro, it’s almost 8 anyway,” V said while stepping out of the synth hot springs, letting the water rush down his naked body not attempting to cover himself. He then flips off the goons and slips into the locker room, his confidence and bold attitude making Takemura smile. </p><p>“You better get your fucking bitch under control before we kick his ass,” one of the Tiger claws said to Takemura. </p><p>Takemura rolled his eyes while getting out of the water, and following V into the locker room.  </p><p>—————————————————</p><p>Standing at the bathroom mirror looking at his reflection Takemura, for the first time in a long time, felt as good as he looked. His hair in its perfect top bun, suit freshly pressed, and a handsome merc waiting on him, life was good. </p><p>“Are you ready?” V asked from outside the bathroom door “I wanna have a few shots  before we go down, I bet the alcohol in the restaurant will be way expensive” </p><p>Takemura chuckled and pushed the bathroom door open to V who was standing across the room looking into another mirror, working on his tie. </p><p>“Well don’t you look handsome” V said grinning while looking at Takemura through the mirror’s reflection, Takemura grinned back. </p><p>“Uh, would you mind helping me?” V asked sheepishly as he turned fully to show Takamura the mess of a knot he’s made with his tie, the sight makes Takemura laugh. </p><p>“You have never tied a tie before?” Takemura asked while he stepped over to V, undoing the monster knot V had made. </p><p>“Once, a million years ago and it was probably wrong then too” </p><p>Takemura smiled and took his time undoing the knot and retying it, pulling it nice and tight when he was finished and smoothing the tie down V’s chest. He let his fingers linger on V’s chest for a moment or two, thinking, while looking at V’s soft face. He wanted to scoop V up and take him far away from Night City, where they could be happy together and free of their cursed paths. </p><p>Deciding if he can’t elope with V he would instead devour him, mentally tossing aside dinner plans, he grips V’s tie and pulls him in for a hungry kiss. V immediately returns it, closing his eyes as he lets Takemura push him against the wall and place a knee between his thighs. </p><p>“Takemura wait, what about dinner?” V asked through whispers as Takemura turned his attention to kissing his neck. </p><p>“<em>Kyōmi nai. Watashi wa anata ni kanshin ga arimasu.</em>” Takemura replied against V’s skin while he began to undo the buttons of his shirt. </p><p><em>Am not interested. I am interested in you</em> </p><p>Was the translation V read from the bottom of his optics as Takemura pushed his shirt and blazer off his shoulders, his words making his pants uncomfortably tight. </p><p>Johnny had been right, he wasn’t going to fuck Takemura but instead would be fucked by him. </p><p><em>Told you that you wouldn’t fuck him</em> Johnny said in his mind </p><p><em>Fuck off, Johnny</em> V replied</p><p>Suddenly V was being pulled from the wall and to the bed, Takemura pushing him down into it with a firm arm. </p><p>“Take these off” Takemura commanded while pulling on V’s pants before he began to undress himself.</p><p>V does as he’s told, undoing his belt and slipping his pants off his hips, tossing them into the abyss of the room. Soon Takemura was on him again kissing him softly as he ground his hips into V’s, taking both their cocks in his hand and stroking them together. </p><p>“Oh fuck, Goro...” V moaned against his lips, thrusting up slightly into Takemura’s hand, making it sticky with pre-cum. </p><p>Takemura began to run his free hand down the inside of V’s trembling thigh before stopping and leaning over to the bed’s nightstand rummaging through it.</p><p> After a few seconds of searching, he pulls out a single-use packet of lube, compliments of Konpeki Plaza. He tears open the package with his teeth and drips it directly onto V, making him shiver from the cold, then pressed a finger into him. </p><p>“Ooh!...” V bit his lip to hold back a gasp as Takemura added another finger, beginning to spread him open and press his spot. Making V point his toes while his legs lightly shake from the rough finger fucking. </p><p>“P-please fuck me, Goro...” V stammered out between shaky breaths, looking at Takemura through his lashes. </p><p>Takemura couldn’t help but smirk at V’s begging. He pulled his fingers from V and released their cocks from his grip, a small strand of pre-cum connecting them for a moment. He then pushed into V slowly, loving the little moans he made as Takemura bottomed out in him.</p><p>“You feel so good around my cock, V” Takemura whispers into V’s ear making him whimper from the words. Not wasting any more time Takemura soon sets a rough pace, thrusting into V and using his hips as leverage. </p><p>“F-fuck! That...that’s so fucking good Goro...a-shit!” V said as he arched his back, pressing his head into the pillows. </p><p><em>When I said to fuck the corporations I didn’t mean like this</em> Johnny said in V’s mind. </p><p><em>Shut-up!</em> V thought back. </p><p>It wasn’t long before V could feel his climax nearing, pleasure building in his pelvis as his legs began to shake more. </p><p>“G-Goro, I’m-I’m gonna c-cum!” V says shakily as he grips Takemura’s arm and closes his eyes. </p><p>“Cum for me Vincent,” Takemura says as he shifts his position to rub against V’s spot more, his thrusts becoming short and frantic. A shiver is sent up V's spine from the use of his real name. </p><p>After a few more thrusts V is pushed over the edge, cumming on his chest and stomach as he was fucked through his climax, repeating Goro’s name like a mantra. Takemura pounded into V a few more times before finding his release, finishing deep inside V.</p><p>They laid there for a brief moment catching their breath before Takemura pulled out of V and laid next to him. Laying in comfortable silence for a few moments before Takemura turned to V and pulled him across to bed to rest against his chest. </p><p>“So.... do you still think I’m an insufferable what was the word you used in the voicemail? <em>kusottare</em>?” V asked cockily as he let himself be embraced by Takemura. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Takemura said smiling while he shook his head. “Doesn’t sound like something I would say” </p><p>“Uh-huh, the honorable Takemura would never say something so crude” V smiled back and put his head on Takemura’s chest while closing his eyes, happy to finally have a quiet moment with Takemura.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My Japanese is not 100% so please forgive me if there are mistakes. : )</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this I would love for you to leave a comment! </p>
<p>But before you do please remember I am a real person behind this screen so, please just be nice. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>